Each year, naturally occurring and manmade forest fires and wildfires burn millions of acres of private, state, and federal land. Forest fire detection and notification systems have historically relied on human, visual monitoring of forested areas; however, due to the existence of large tracts of sparsely populated or uninhabited woodland areas (e.g., national parks/forests, nature preserves, and the like) as well as delayed, initial detection of fires, this method can prove ineffective. As such, there is a need for an automatic, remote monitoring and detection system to aid the prevention and control of forest fires.